Behind Those Amber Eyes
by xxfadedscars97xx
Summary: Alice & the new boy, Shun, instantly fall in love on first sight.  But Alice feels that Shun is hiding something from her...but is his family secret too dangerous for Alice to handle? ShunxAlice & other couples included.  8-16-11  SPOILER:     VAMPIRES :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or The Brawlers, just the plot ^-^**

* * *

><p><em>The red haired girl ran through the forest with fear captivated in her eyes. She was panting quickly as she ran through the thick thicket. She could hear the loud noise behind her, crashing through the trees. The girl's ragged dress got caught on a branch, and the girl tried to tug it out. While tugging it out, she heard the loud crashing seize. The girl turned around to see the red beady eyes staring at her intently and she let out a shriek…<em>

Alice bolted up and sat up right, taking in her surroundings. Alice sighed in relief when she recognized the room she was in the room she and Runo were sharing. Alice looked at the clock next to her, which read 4:30am.

"No point in going back to sleep." Alice mumbled and walked out of the room quietly and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Alice Gehabich was the grand-daughter of the famous scientist, Dr. Michael Gehabich. Recently, Dr. Gehabich died in an unknown accident and Alice was left an orphan. Her parents had died when she was very young during a fire by an unknown cause as well, which had cause Alice to live with her grandfather. After her grandfather died, she was supposed to be sent to her Aunt and Uncle in Germany, but Runo, Alice's best friend in school, pleaded for Alice to stay with her. Runo's parents loved Alice, and convinced Alice by saying that she could help in the restaurant in payment. Alice was happy for the two months that she was staying with the Misaki family, until she met _him._ It was only three weeks ago that…

"_Class, I want you to meet your new classmate, Shun Kazami. He moved here from..." Ms. Shi looked at Shun._

"_Tokyo. I moved to Wardington from Tokyo." The boy replied; his voice cold and to the point. Alice felt a shiver go through her spine. His voice gave her chills, and his features, they were so mysterious. His dark amber eyes, his neck-length raven black hair, everything about him were intriguing. From the look of all the girl's faces, it was obvious this boy was going to be really popular. When Alice went back to look at his eyes, they were staring right at her already. Alice blushed and looked down at her paper, still feeling the boy's eyes observing her. _

"_Yes, Tokyo, Japan's capital city. Well Shun, you can have a seat next to Alice." Alice looked up quickly. Her? Alice turned next to her. Oh of course, Jimmy moved and that meant he was to sit next to her…Shun nodded and sat next to Alice, while girls swooned as he walked past. _

"_Hi, I'm Alice." Alice greeted shyly as she held an arm out. Shun looked at her arm hesitantly, and then took it slowly._

"_Shun. Nice to meet you." _

_Alice smiled politely but felt goosebumbs along her arm. His voice didn't seem grateful to meet her, and his eyes looked coldly into her. Alice nodded in reply and went back to her Integrated Algebra. She looked at her work confusingly. She mentally groaned, if she could murder math, she would. _

"_Need help in that?" She heard a deep voice from next to her. Alice turned to see Shun peering over her. Alice nodded shyly and Shun smirked. _

"_Here, I'll show you." Shun said and leaned over Alice, so that their arms and shoulders were touching. Alice felt a tingle go through her arm, and from Shun's sudden expression, she knew he had felt it as well. His face paled (if that was even possible) and stopped explaining._

"_Are you alright, Shun?" Alice asked softly and Shun nodded slowly. _

"_Err-yes. Where were we up to?" Shun asked slowly, and Alice looked up at him confusingly._

"_You didn't even start to explain." _

Indeed, she found Shun weird and unusual. She could always catch him looking at her in any class, since their schedules were ironically, completely identical. Even though Alice found it a mere coincidence, she felt suspicious on Shun's actions. Not only that, but she felt as if Shun was everywhere she went. Why last week…

_Alice quickly walked past the alley and the clubs, ignoring the wolf-whistles behind her. Runo and Dan were going on a date after school, which left Alice to walk all alone. All her other friends lived on the other side of the neighborhood, meaning Alice would have to go past "Crime Alley" herself. All of a sudden, Alice felt someone grasp her arm. Alice gasped as she turned around, seeing a drunk middle-aged man, with eyes of bad intention._

"_Hey, sexy. Whoo, look at her, she's like sex on legs." The man chuckled, and Alice heard more evil laughter behind her. Alice turned to see five others all around her in total. Five men against one innocent girl. She was a goner. Tears streamed down her eyes lightly as a man dragged her to the corner of an alley. Alice realized that there was no point in shouting, she'd be dead anyways. But what was there to lose? _

"_Help!" Alice shouted once, before the man clasped her mouth tightly. _

"_Shut up, bitch! You're ours tonight, feel yourself lucky." The man said evilly as he took off Alice's blazer, leaving Alice shivering with her tee-shirt. Alice whimpered as the man tried to unbuckle her skirt. _

"_Let her go!" She heard a voice behind her. Alice turned around to surprisingly see Shun standing there, fiercely staring at the men. _

"_Or watchu gonna' do, Kid? Beat us up with a pencil?" The man holding Alice laughed, along with his minions. _

"_I said, let her go, or you'll wish you did." Shun barked fiercely and the men looked at him irritatingly. _

"_Boys, I think we should teach this boy here a lesson, huh?" _

_Alice gasped. "Run, Shun!" Alice shouted as four of the men ran after Shun. Shun, however stood without moving until they reached him with crowbars. Shun jumped up and punched one in the face, then using another one as a shield. Two of the men fell unconscious and Shun used his "shield" against the third man, making the other two unconscious. Shun quickly jumped up, kicking and punching the man grasping Alice. Alice blinked surprisingly, tears still making her focus a bit blurry, but not enough to witness Shun fighting._

"_Are you okay, Alice?" Shun asked worriedly and Alice nodded, her face still in shock. Shun smirked, but quickly changed his face to his serious expression as he grabbed Alice and carried her bridal style. Alice blushed. "You sprained your ankle." Shun said simply as he continued walking out of the alley._

"_How did you do all that?" Alice asked softly and Shun snorted._

"_My grandfather is an ancient Warrior Ninja. He wants me to be next in line as his only grandson. So, I've been training with him since I was two."_

_Alice looked at him in awe. "But how did you know where I was?" _

"_I saw you walking. I live around here as well." Shun retorted and Alice raised her eyebrow. How had she never seen Shun when walking home for the past two weeks?_

"_Oh." Alice shivered; the rain had not been completely helping her. She didn't even know where her blazer was by now. Shun must've noticed, because he tightened his grip on her, bringing her head close to his bare chest. Alice was now well-noticed that Shun himself was just wearing his casual black tee-shirt and grey tights. Wasn't he cold? But Alice decided not to be nosy and just take his warmth to her advantage. Shun walked towards a big manor at the corner of the road, opening the gate quickly. Alice frowned slightly. This was not Runo's house. But she wasn't to complain, after all, Shun did rescue her life. _

_Shun walked into a comfy-looking living room made with fur and velvet. "Wow, where are we? This looks like a fairytale castle!" Alice gasped in admiration. Shun chuckled a bit._

"_This is my grandfather's Manor. I would've taken you home, but I don't know where you live and I really cannot navigate in this weather." Shun said sheepishly as he scratched his head shyly. Alice blushed but nodded understandingly._

"_Its okay, Shun. After all, you just saved my life!" Alice exclaimed._

_Shun blushed. "It wasn't a problem, want something to eat?" _

_Alice shook her head politely. "It's alright; I don't mean to be a bother."_

_Shun smiled slightly. "Nah, it's cool. Gramps isn't home for a month or so, and I insist you eat something. School finished two hours ago and I bet you're hungry." _

_Alice smiled. "Alright, Shun, if you insist."_

"_Alright, I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable." _

_Alice nodded as she looked around. Decent place, nothing suspicious looking. But that's when Alice noticed it. A blood stain on the side of the wall. It wasn't even noticeable; you couldn't even tell if you didn't have eyes like hawks. Alice gulped as she looked carefully. Yes, it was definitely blood alright. _

_Alice, you're being paranoid. It must've been a nose bleed or something. Everyone has blood, after all._

"_Here, this was all I could find." Shun said as he offered her a bowl of fruits and a soda. _

"_Thanks. Why is this place so quiet?" Alice asked as she looked out the window. _

"_Servants are taking a break." Shun stated simply. Alice narrowed her eyes. Right, when did servants take a break when children came home from school? Something wasn't right…_

"_Oh, so what do you do in your free time?" Alice asked curiously._

"_Train." Shun replied nonchalantly and was in the tone of "I don't want to talk about it anymore" _

"_Mhm…" Alice looked around, quite uncomfortable with the awkward silence as Shun observed Alice. Without knowing, he sighed sadly out loud._

"_Are you okay, Shun?" Alice asked worriedly and Shun looked up surprisingly._

"_I'm fine, why do you ask?" Shun said in his casual tone, but his bewildered eyes were still filled with shock that Alice noticed his slip up._

"_I'm not stupid." Alice pouted innocently and Shun longed for her. Why was this girl so irresistibly so cute? Shun shook his head and sat down next to Alice._

"_Aw, Alice don't be mad at me. It's just that I'm…worried." Shun said softly as he changed his focus to the now interesting window. _

_Alice looked at him innocently. "Why are you worried? Is there something going to happen?" Alice asked, trying to keep her voice from cracking in worry and fear. Shun noticed quickly._

"_Oh no, it's got nothing to do with you. It's me. I'm just…you wouldn't understand." Shun sighed as he continued to look at the lightning in the distance. Alice felt her heart beat for him, and she scooted closer to Shun, casually laying her head on his shoulder, hoping her blush wouldn't freak Shun out. _

_Shun, who was shocked by Alice's actions, blushed but wrapped his arm around Alice's waist, bringing her in closer to his chest. "Comfy, now?" Shun's voice huskily asked and Alice giggled, laying her hands on his bare chest. His warmth…it was so comforting. However her inner thoughts were screaming at her. How was she trusting him, even without barely knowing him? It was like he was a magnet...attracting her in closer...  
><em>

"_Mhm, you smell like chocolates." Alice's voice muffled out of Shun's hair and Shun chuckled._

"_I'll take that as a compliment." _

_Alice looked up at him with her brown wide eyes looking innocently up at his, mesmerizing him. "Shun, please tell me what is wrong." _

_Shun broke out of his daze and frowned slightly. "Alice…" Alice's pleading eyes made Shun sigh sadly. "Oh, gosh, Alice. Fine, it's my relatives. They're from my father's side…and I dislike everyone from my father's family, don't ask me why. Anyways, they're after me. They want me to join their gang, but I dislike using violence as a weapon. Violence should only be used in self defense, which is what Gramps taught me anyways. So, I've been hiding with Gramps for three years, but moving here-Gramps thought we'd be safe. However, I have a bad feeling of this neighborhood. It's like I can sense their presence." Shun scowled as he glanced at the window, then back to the beautiful girl snuggling with him. _

_Alice looked at him worriedly. "Then why not stay with someone else? I mean I bet the Misaki family would love to take you under their wing…" _

_Shun interrupted her softly. "No, Alice. I'm not taking anybody's favors. Beside, I'm sure I'm safe here." _

"_Alright, Shun." Alice sighed, defeated, and Shun smiled softly at her, before tightening his grip around her. Alice looked up at Shun's amber eyes, in which Shun looked intently, back into her own eyes. Their heads leaned forward, their breath breathing softly on each other's. Their lips almost touched when…_

"_Master Shun?" Interrupted a deep voice and the teen quickly broke apart, blushing bright red. But, Shun kept his arm around Alice's waist, bringing her in even closer. _

"_Yes, Reginald?" Shun said irritatingly as his butler came in. _

_The butler was a middle-aged man with black silky hair, and his brown eyes smiling mischievously at Shun. "I'm quite sorry to interrupt you and your guest, but the annual ball…" _

_Shun rolled his eyes. "Yes, I shall take care of that, Reg. Could you leave me and my guest alone for a moment or so?" _

_Reginald smirked but nodded obediently. "Yes, master. I shall serve dinner in an hour." Reginald swiftly poured the tea into two china cups and then swiftly made his way out of the room, closing the door quietly as he left. Shun waited for a moment before turning to the red beauty._

"_Sorry about that…where were we?" Shun asked, his smile in a mischievous grin as he brought Alice's body closer to his own. Alice giggled, but automatically snake her arms around Shun's neck. Shun brought his forehead to Alice's, losing himself in her eyes. _

"_I don't know what it's about you, Alice, but something about you is like a magnet to me, attracting me closer to you. I really care for you a lot." Shun whispered softly and Alice blushed, her eyes widened in surprisement. _

"_I feel the same way, too." Alice replied honestly, her face tainted with a pinkish color. Shun chuckled and tucked a strand of her curls behind her ear. _

"_You're so beautiful," Shun murmured before his soft lips claimed Alice's. Alice loved this feeling of his lips on hers, her body tingling in pleasure and butterflies fluttering her stomach. Shun was kissing with a tremendous passion, making Alice wish the moment would last forever. Unfortunately, they ran out of breath and broke the kiss, the tingles still lingering on their lips. Shun's hand drew small circles on Alice's smooth cheek, just adoring the girl's beautiful face. Alice's head lay on Shun's shoulder, listening to the rain patter on the window sill. _

"_Alice, may I ask you something?" Shun asked suddenly, his voice turning surprisingly shy and sheepish. Alice nodded, giving him a cute smile which made Shun blush harder. "Well, there's this Royal Annual Ball every year in which the mayor and other's celebrate Japan's National Independence Day…and I was wondering if you'd be my err-date to the Ball? I mean, you don't have to, if you don't want to…" Shun rambled on and Alice giggled at him, which made Shun look at her sheepishly._

"_Of course, I'd love to, Shun. But what will I wear? I have no such clothes for a Royal Ball…" Shun interrupted her quickly._

"_Oh don't worry about that, I'll arrange my tailor to design you a dress." _

_Alice gasped. "Oh don't do that for me, Shun! I can sew my own dress…" Shun interrupted her with a peck on the lips._

"_No, Alice. I insist I; and besides, I can't let my girl hurt her precious fingers by sewing." Alice giggled, and Shun smirked as he kissed Alice's fingers tenderly. Shun started to lean back for Alice's lips, when a shout interrupted him._

"_MASTER SHUN, THE LIMO IS READY TO GO AND DROP YOUR MISTRESS OFF!" Reginald shouted and Shun groaned, along with a giggling Alice. _

Alice sighed happily as she looked back at the clock. An hour till the Ball with Shun. She turned to look at her wall, which was covered with pictures of Dan, Julie, Runo…and of course Shun. During the two weeks Shun and Alice had been together, Shun made Alice's life seem like a too-good-to-be-true-fairytale story, in which Alice was nervous that it was "too good" for her own life. Shun buying her presents every day, his sweet affection for her, his handsome good looks, him dropping and picking her up to and from school…everything seemed so suspicious. Except that it seemed like Shun did not hide anything from her…other than his own family life, of course. But what else did Alice expect? From rumors she had heard, Shun was an orphan that lived with his grandfather after his mother had died recently.

"Alice, the limo is here!" Mrs. Misaki hollered from downstairs and Alice quickly sat up. She ran downstairs and kissed Mrs. Misaki goodbye and ran towards the limo, in which Shun stood in front of it, leaning on it casually. He broke into a grin when he saw Alice run up to him and hug him gently.

"Hey gorgeous." Shun winked flirtatiously and Alice blushed crimson, as she elbowed him in the ribs as he held the door for her.

"You're such a flirt," Alice giggled as she sat next to Shun, even though it was more like on his lap. Shun chuckled.

"You wouldn't know me any other way, Alice."

Alice rolled her eyes but smiled. "Mhm, maybe…"

Shun smiled and kissed Alice passionately, in which Alice returned with as much love as him. The car halted to a stop, and Shun led Alice out of the car gently.

"Ready, princess?" Shun asked cockily and Alice laughed, her voice sweet as her fragrance.

"Yup!" Alice replied excitedly as Reginald escorted Alice and Shun upstairs through the guests waiting in the hall. "Who are they, Shun?" Alice asked as she looked behind her quickly.

"The guests of the ball-guess they arrived early. C'mon let's get you changed." Shun grabbed Alice's hand and brought her over to his room. "The maid will bring your dress soon; I'm going to the guest room to change. See you later, Alice." Shun kissed Alice swiftly, before winking and heading back downstairs to take care of the guests. Alice blushed, but waited obediently for the maid to come in with the dress she was to wear for tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you like this story, pretty lame beginning though. Promise next chapter will be more thrilling, because that's when the excitement begins. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The maid entered the room shortly carrying a green velvet dress along with jewelry and shoes to match. Alice thanked her sincerely as she quickly gathered the clothing and started changing. The green dress clung to Alice's matured and curvy body, with a frilly flow at the bottom of the shimmering emerald dress. Her earrings were pure emeralds along with her necklace, and her diamond heels were luxurious.

"Oh, Shun shouldn't have done all this for me!" Alice mumbled softly to herself as she clipped some of her hair back with an Emerald Clip. She looked at her glowing face in the mirror and frowned slightly. Why was she so ugly looking? However, Alice was the complete opposite. Her face looked like it was glowing and anyone would be attracted to the natural beauty.

Alice glanced at the watch and gasped, she was late in meeting Shun downstairs! She hurriedly slipped her feet into the heels and hastily made herself down the marble stairs, only to freeze when over a hundred eyes turned to stare at her. Alice blushed heavily as all of Shun's guests swooned over the red-haired girl, in which was quite uncomfortable around so much attention. Shun quickly noticed a mob by the stairs and excused himself from talking to the prime minister to see what the problem was.

When he found the answer, he gasped. Alice looked beautiful. Even beautiful couldn't describe how naturally gorgeous she was. "Oh god, she's going to be the death of me." Shun whispered slightly as he made his way through the crowd to reach Alice.

Alice had been looking around uncertainly until a pair of familiar amber eyes melted her heart. Shun made himself to Alice and gawked at her beauty, as if he was in a trance.

"Shun?" Alice asked uncertainly, and Shun shook his head, breaking his thoughts.

"Wow…Alice…you look-I can't even describe it…Gorgeous, flawless." Shun complimented bashfully, and Alice smiled at him sweetly.

"You look quite dashing yourself, Shun." Alice complimented back, her eyes trying to avoid Shun's muscles that were quite showing because of his outfit.

Shun chuckled amusingly at Alice as he took her hand smugly, watching every young boy in the room frown. Alice looked around shyly.

"Why is everyone staring at me, Shun?" Alice asked quietly and Shun chuckled.

"Because they're jealous, I have the most beautiful girl in the whole world to myself." Shun replied, kissing her lips softly, and quickly broke away before his guests made a commotion. Alice blushed heavily, but gripped tighter to Shun's hand.

"You don't look to bad yourself, Shun." Alice complimented back honestly. He certainly did look handsome, his tuxedo was tight enough to show how much muscles Shun really had… His raven black hair was once again left out and his amber eyes looked down warmly at Alice.

"Not as good as you, though." Shun joked as he led her through the crowd. "C'mon I want you to meet a few friends of mine." Shun said as he led her to a group of three guys chatting with each other.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet Alice. Alice, these are my closest friends, Marucho, Ren, and Ace."

Alice smiled politely. "Nice to meet you."

Ace grinned cheekily. "Not as much as meeting you! No wonders Shun can't stop talking about you."

Shun blushed heavily and Alice's face flushed slightly. "I hope they are good things." Alice joked playfully and Marucho, a short blonde haired boy grinned.

"Of course they are. And besides, any friend of Shun's is a friend of ours."

The gray-haired boy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, friend of Shun's friend of ours. Name's Ren." Ren stated flatly, holding out his hand, in which Alice shook unhesitatingly.

She could tell Ren was much like Shun, secretive and mysterious…but she couldn't help but feel something was wrong with him…something suspicious.

Shun fake coughed, letting Ren know that he should let go of Alice's hand. Ren flushed slightly but let go. Shun smirked, but grasped Alice's hand again. "We'll be going now…" Shun stated and Ace smirked.

"We're just glad you finally picked a girl! You're like the last one." Ace teased and Shun snorted.

"Nope, Ren is still left." Marucho and Ace laughed.

"Oh well, you're going to be the only one with the bachelor party!" Marucho joked and Shun and Ace chuckled while Ren glared at them.

"Not funny." Ren growled and Alice's face remained confused.

"Bachelor party?" Alice questioned and Marucho and Ace sweat dropped.

"You didn't tell her yet?" Ace whispered harshly and Shun gulped.

"Well, sort of…I kind of got distracted." Shun defended and Marucho sighed.

"You better tell her tonight, before it's too late." Marucho reminded softly and Shun nodded, ignoring Alice's more confused face.

"Tell me what?" Alice suddenly asked and the boys blushed.

"…"

"Shun?"

"…I'll tell you later, Alice, I promise."

_I hope so._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry sorry sorry for not updating so soon and keeping you so long to wait, if you had read <strong>**Life's Hundred Lessons****, you'd see that I was visiting India and all my work is in New York so I couldn't update until I came back home :O well, sorry for the short chapter, but I kind of wanted to keep a cliffhanger , I know I am very very mean. I'll be updating soon, please review :D Read my profile to see my upcoming stories :D PM me if any questions  
><strong>


End file.
